Rachel Corcoran
by sakuranomegami19
Summary: What if Shelby didn't surrogated Rachel? Rachel becomes the new female lead of Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse has his eye on her.
1. New Lead

**Chapter 1:**

achel Corcoran walked down the halls of Carmel. She was feeling powerful. She heard whispers spread around while she walked past. She had just made a new wonderful impression. It was her freshman year at Carmel. Rachel was ecstatic. She was Carmel's it girl for sure.

Rachel impressed her classmates by her sense of style. Her curled brown hair with auburn tips was to die for. She was wearing a lace top with a black leather jacket. Along with a beige skater skirt and black combat boots. Rachel was clearly the prettiest girl at the school. Eyes followed her as she walked into the Vocal Adrenaline's coach's office.

"Hi, Mom! How's the practice going along?" Shelby Corcoran eyed Rachel and bluntly replied: "You're late." Rachel rolled eyes. Rachel is a star, she had to make a dramatic entrance. Rachel batted her eyelashes and began saying "Mom. It's my freshman year. I have draw attention." Shelby looked annoyed for a second but then smiled. "Of course." Rachel giggled. "But next time, don't be late. Now let's introduce you." Shelby continued sternly. Rachel followed Shelby towards the auditorium.

"Everyone gather up. I have something to tell you." Shelby directed at Vocal Adrenaline. Vocal Adrenaline was the two-time national winning show choir. People would say Rachel would be lucky to be in Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby and Rachel would switch that around. Vocal Adrenaline would be lucky to have Rachel.

The members of Vocal Adrenaline crowded around Shelby and Rachel. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Rachel. She will be starting to be in Vocal Adrenaline today. And I don't want any comments. Rachel deserves to be here. Oh! I almost forgot. She will be the new female lead." Shelby announced. A little snort was heard. "Giselle, is there something you would like to say?"

A girl with dark skin and frizzy black hair was seen. "Of course. Your little daughter is lead. Don't you think that's biased? We don't even know if she can even dance. Don't even mention sing. " The girl named Giselle snarked. Shelby was going to say something but Rachel interrupted her. "I knew this was going to happen." Rachel directed her attention towards the Vocal Adrenaline coach. "Mom, let's just get this over. You know what song." Shelby nodded her head in reply. The beginning notes of Barbra Streisand's "Don't Rain on My Parade" started playing. All of Vocal Adrenaline sat down in the audience seats.

**_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter_**

Everyone's eyes moved directed towards her as she walked through the chairs of the audience towards the stage. The male lead of Vocal Adrenaline smirked with wonder.

**_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_**

Jesse could tell that she was talented all right. Her voice had no single flaw.

**_Don't bring around_ _a cloud to rain on my parade_**

**_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to_**

**_If somebody takes a spill, it's me and not you_**

Rachel pointed exactly at Jesse. Vocal Adrenaline members had their jaws on their floor. Jesse laughed inwardly while Giselle gave a little sneer.

**_Who told you, you're allowed to rain on my parade_**

Rachel continued walking down the aisles, keeping everyone's attention.

**_I'm marching my band out_**

**_I'll beat my drum_**

**_And if I'm fanned out_**

**_Your turn at bat, sir_**

**_At least, I didn't fake it_**

**_Hat, sir_**

**_I guess I didn't make it_**

The girl sat on the arm of the seat of the lead and but one arm around him. Jesse had to contain himself from laughing.

**_But whether I'm a rose of sheer perfection_**

**_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_**

**_A cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_**

Rachel went back to walking towards the stage.

**_I've got to fly once_**

**_I've got to try once_**

**_Only to die once_**

**_Right, sir?_**

Rachel looked right at Jesse and gave him a flirty wink.

**_Life is juicy_**

**_Juicy and you'll see_**

**_I've gotta have my bite, sir._**

Jesse was astounded by her skills. She was so talented she can even keep Jesse's attention. Jesse had a hard time focusing on untalented people. I mean, why waste his time?

**_Great ready for me love,_**

**_Cause I'm a comer_**

**_I simply got to march,_**

**_My heart's a drummer_**

**_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_**

Jesse had finally match someone who could keep up with him. Giselle was okay, but she never had the drive. She was too full of herself. Jesse was confident and talented, but he found something to drive him. Unlike Giselle. Giselle's voice wasn't nearly as good as Rachel.

While performing, Rachel gave a wide smile towards at Shelby. Shelby returned the favor.

**_I'm gonna live and live now_**

**_Get what I want I know how_**

**_One roll for the whole shebang_**

**_One throw, the bell will go, clang_**

**_Eye on the target and wham_**

**_One shot, one gun shot and BAM!_**

The brief silence was deafening. The only thing you could hear in the brief seconds was the echo of the crisps singing of Rachel's last word.

**_Hey Mr. Arnstein,_**

**_Here I…_**

**_Am…_**

Rachel was seen on the stage.

_**I'll march my band out**_

**_I'll beat my drum_**

**_And if I'm fanned out_**

**_Your turn at bat, sir_**

**_At least, I didn't fake it_**

**_Hat, sir_**

**_I guess I didn't make it_**

**_Get ready for me love_**

**_'Cause I'm a comer_**

**_I simply got to march,_**

**_my heart's a drummer_**

**_Nobody, No, Nobody….._**

**_Is…_**

**_gonna…._**

**_rain on my…_**

**_parade!_**

It was certain that Rachel had made quite the impression. Vocal Adrenaline was speechless.

"So, when do rehearsals start?"

**_Author's Note: _**_ Yay! I got this finished! This is another fanfiction! I simply just love them! So, like the rest of my fanfictions I will try to update every week. This is Angela signing off!_


	2. Hellos and Plans

**Chapter 2:**

"Rehearsal was boring," Rachel said through the phone. "These people are _so _behind."

"You know we can hear you, right?" Gisele snapped. "If we are so boring and behind, why are you even here?" Gisele was angry that a girl who didn't care, went out nowhere and took _her _female lead.

"I have to go. Business." Rachel hung up. "_Well_, Mother thought Vocal Adrenaline needed some female star power. And I need the credits for when I graduate and go to either: NYADA, Tisch, Dullard or NYU." Rachel confided. Her tone was saying: DUH! to Gisele. Even though Gisele tried to hide it, Rachel can see Gisele was hurt. "Oh, it's okay…" Gisele looked at Rachel menacingly "Maybe you'll get hold back like Chris, and take my female solo. I mean what is the chance that any good schools want you?" Rachel whispered.

Smack. Rachel put her hand against her cheek where Gisele slapped her. Rachel looked shocked. Members of Vocal Adrenaline swarmed around the drama. Rachel had tears pouring out of eyes. Everyone looked at Gisele crudely. "Hey. That bitch deserved it." Gisele claimed.

Rachel looked innocent. "N-No. I was j-just saying that Gisele is an a-amazing performer and she w-would be very g-good as a lead." Rachel kept hiccuping while wiping her tears Everyone knew that Shelby would be very pissed if she found out. Each person tried calming Rachel so Shelby wouldn't see that Rachel had been crying. Rachel looked at the members of Vocal Adrenaline grateful. "Thank you, guys. I don't want to cause any more trouble. Mother won't mind. Just tell her I wasn't feeling well." Gisele glared at Rachel. Rachel took her bag and left. Jesse was sitting on the sidelines the whole time. He didn't actually see the events of what caused but he felt that something was off.

Jesse followed Rachel to see what she was doing. "Mom!" Rachel raced towards Shelby. Rachel looked around to see if there was any audience. Luckily for Jesse, she didn't spot him. "The plan started. I'm starting to like the plan a little more after Gisele slapped me. Now I know what you mean - about her being spoiled." Rachel laughed softly. A sweet laugh like music. Jesse shook his head. He should be focusing on their conversation. Not Rachel. Rachel isn't _that_ cute anyway. Jesse was the boy that girls fell for. He didn't fall for girls. Especially Rachel - his coach's daughter. "I mean I get to practice my acting skills and piss Gisele off! So what is the real reason for this?"

Shelby hesitated to answer. She finally answered "I need you go here and motivate them. And show them what real star is. I really need you to motivate Jesse. " Jesse was stunned. I mean he was the best. He has what helped Vocal Adrenaline win - the secret ingredient.

Rachel sighed "Okay." She looked like she was trying to process everything through her head. "Puck's going to pick me up. I told everyone I would leave before you came back."

Jesse was so distracted about Shelby needing to bring Rachel for him to better. He was already the best. He thought Shelby thought he was able enough. Jesse had to keep his eye out on Rachel. She might be the key to Shelby. Jesse chased to reach Rachel.

He finally spotted her!

"Hey, beautiful." Jesse can tell the owner of the mysterious voice was grinning. Jesse peeked to see what was happening. Rachel was opening the door to a jeep.

Rachel giggled "Hey yourself." Jesse felt a feeling boiling in his stomach. Rachel seemed like a hard person to impress. Very hardcore. Then this guy comes and makes her giggle like a 6-year-old girl? "I taught that bitch a lesson! She was so annoying…. Oh and Jesse St. Jackass is just an ignorant guy with no drive. I mean he's talented. He just has _many _flaws and he lacks emotional depth - real feelings." Rachel hopped into the car. No one has said so many bad things to Jesse. It was true. He could be a major star. If he fixes his problems.

Jesse was offended. He stared at the nothingness of space as the car drove away. He's been called talented by many people but never a person who lacks emotional depth, ignorant and a guy with no drive. Have people been doubting his gift for a while now?

* * *

When Jesse came in for the early rehearsal, Rachel was already there looking at sheet music. "Hey." Jesse greeted. Rachel's eyes never raised. "So, umm… Where's Shelby?"

Rachel finally looked up, bothered. "Not here. Did you see her car not there? And it's extra early. Talking about early, why are you here?" Jesse smirked. Rachel was an interesting person.

"Why are you?" Jesse fired back.

Rachel raised her eyes in competition. "I asked first."

Jesse wasn't in the mood to it fight back. He put his hands in the air to surrender. "I come early to rehearse and stuff. Happy? Now, what about you?"

"I was looking for songs for Vocal Adrenaline to sing with me heavily on vocal lead." Rachel sighed. She looked for a few moments and an idea came. "Do you want to sing a duet? I mean you are male lead."

Jesse starting smiling smugly. "Oh! So you're on the girls who has a crush on me, too? I mean I am pretty irresistible."

Rachel scowled "No. I know you know about the plan and that. I'm not stupid. You are probably nice to me s tell you want else Shelby says about you, since you know about the plan. You know I'm not this sensitive and conceited girl like Gisele. And _Don't Rain On My Parade_ thing is called acting. My reactions: showface"

Jesse was surprised and a little scared - she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Okay. Sure, what song?"

"My old coach - my mom's close friend, Will Shuester - had a assignment where you are supposed to sing a song with 'Hello' in the title. Cheesy, I know. But clever." Rachel chuckled. "He inspired me to try hard and follow my dreams. He always had a way to encourage people." Rachel paused and saw Jesse looking at intensively. She was talking emotionally. She hardly knew him and hated him but she was spilling her past to him. "Oh. I-um. Sorry, I went off topic." Rachel interjected. "Anyway, we should do _Hello_ by_ Lionel Richie." _Rachel walked towards the stage. "You play piano, right?" Jesse nodded slightly and Rachel pushed the music book in his hands. "Here. You'll start the song."

At the piano, Jesse sighed before playing.

**_*I've been alone with you inside my mind_**

**_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_**

Jesse looked at Rachel. Eyes meet.

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello? Is it me you're looking for?_

Their eyes don't leave off each other. Rachel joined.

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it your smile**

**You're all I've every wanted**

**And my arms are open wide**

**_'_****Cause you know just what to say **

**And you know just what to do**

**So let me start by saying "I Love You"**

_Ohhh Yeah_

Jesse was shocked at the perfect harmony of their voices. Her face was very magnificent. And she sung like and angel. Jesse couldn't admit but he was starting to fall Rachel Corcoran. The latest sung lines of Hello was actually portraying his feelings. Rachel does know him very much for some reason.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair _

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

**Hello? I just got to let you know**

**'Cause I wonder where you are I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**

**Or is someone loving you?**

Vocal Adrenaline members starting entering the auditorium. Noticing the leads singing they sat down in the auditorium seats. They were all enchanted by the combination of the voices.

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**"Cause haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying "I love you"**

_Is it me you looking for?_

_Cause I wonder where you are._

_and I wonder what you do _(wonder what you do)

**_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_**

**_Or is someone loving you?_**

**_Tell me how to win your heart_**

**_'Cause I haven't got a clue_**

**_But let me start by saying "I Love You"_**

Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby applauded for the pair's duet. Everyone was amazed except Shelby who was only expecting excellence between the two and Gisele. Gisele was giving the dead eye toRachel. What did she think about man-hands taking her man? Furious. Simply furious. She wasn't as pretty as Gisele. Nothing as near. Gisele had to find a way to get man-hands away from Jesse.

Jesse was astounded of how they sounded together. He knew Rachel was his girl. She was the female equivalent of him. He realized he was falling for Rachel Corcoran.

* * *

*Key*

**Bold = Both**

_Italics = Jesse_

Underlined = Rachel

**_Author's Note: _**_Hello! Sorry, it's been a,while for my fanfiction. So, I decide for each fanficition, starting from now it will be every other week. Sorry about the wait! I'll try to write as fast as I can. Good quality still though, obviously. I hope you enjoy this! Please review!_


	3. After The Hellos

"So, for Sectionals we will have a duet, a solo ballad, and a group number. " Shelby announced, "For the group number, I decided we should do 'Another One Bites The Dust' with Jesse with lead vocals. The duet will be between the leads and the ballad will go to Rachel."

Giselle sneered. Since Rachel came, she stole everything from her: Jesse, her popularity, and her lead. She deserved the lead and Jesse and she is not letting Rachel keep everything that belongs to her for a long time. Rachel can have Jesse and her lead for now, but she shouldn't get comfortable.

"For the ballad, I nominate On My Own. Another One Bites The Dust was released in 1980 and Les Miserables was the top Broadway show in 1980." Rachel chipped in. "And it's a song I'm well prepared for."

Shelby nodded and agreed. "Is everyone okay with that?"

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. They were scared of what Rachel was capable of.

Okay, then. Rachel and Jesse, why don't you go to the recording studio and think of ideas for a duet? Everyone else gathers on the stage. Let's start learning the choreography.

* * *

"Do you have any ideas of some duets?" Jesse asked Rachel. Jesse focused on looking on music sheet collection in the recording studio. Rachel didn't say anything to Jesse. Which was pretty peculiar. Jesse looked at Rachel to hear a response but Rachel just looked away towards the stage where the rest of Vocal Adrenaline was learning the choreography to _Another One Bites The Dust_.

Rachel was acting a little strange since this morning. Well, it was natural since Rachel had some doubts on her feelings. Her feelings about Jesse. After their duet that morning, Rachel starting developing… feelings for Jesse, feelings that shouldn't be there. She was in love with Noah. She was dating Noah. She was only at Carmel for her mom. She had to stop distracting herself with Jesse's annoying and egotistical personality, and his inability to work with other and his amazing voice and his deep blue-green eyes… Rachel mentally cursed and scolded herself. She slapped herself on the forehead.

Jesse, startled a bit by the sudden action of Rachel, slightly jumped out of his seat. "Ummm..?" Jesse started talking cautiously. "Are you alright?" He studied Rachel a little, seeing her thinking about her answer.

"Yeah. I mean yes. I am alright. Fine. Okay." Rachel ranted nervously. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm alright. I am just fine." Jesse was apprehensive how to react next. He didn't know Rachel that much. Even though, he was falling for her.

Rachel, not wanting to continue their current conversation, changed to the topic. "What did you say while ago?"

"I was asking if you had any suggestions for duets." Jesse repeated with a tone with slight annoyance.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. A lot is one my plate. Never mind about me." Rachel really needed to practice acting around Jesse. "Since the previous songs are from the 1980s, we could do a duet from the 1980s? Or a bittersweet duet? Because the other songs have like a bittersweet sound to them?"

What about _We Got Tonight_, Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton version?" Jesse offered. Rachel jumped out of her seat.

"Perfect! How about we practice after school?" Rachel said excitedly. Her thoughts caught up to her and she added. "If you aren't busy," she paused "And I actually, might have something."

"Nope. You aren't sweetie." Shelby interrupted "Jesse, you're not busy either, right?" Jesse responded with a no. "It's settled then! And Rachel, Santana's here."

Rachel had a confused and surprised look on her face. She raced out the door to meet Santana.

(Line Break)

"Hey, Satan!" Rachel chirped cheerfully. Happy that her best friend decided to visit her.

"Hey, Rachel." Santana replied with a sour face. Rachel smiled slowly faded away. Santana would answer with "Hey, Bitch!" or something. Rachel knew that something is wrong.

"Santana? Is something wrong?" Rachel worriedly asked.

"Puck slept with Quinn. She's pregnant."

* * *

Hey, guys! Angela here! Sorry for not posting this story for a loooonnnnggggg time! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! How did you like the cliff-hanger?


End file.
